


Perks of Wilbur Robinson

by BamBrixBam



Series: Futuristic Four Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Futuristic Four, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Brief mention of Hiro and Penny, But then again I'm not, Fluff galore, Gen, I'm sorry for making Wilbur hurt, Wilbur knows her identity at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: When Wilbur gets picked on, a certain super comes to save the day. Even if this super finds him irritating.





	Perks of Wilbur Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested Willet - No one can make fun of you but me

Being the son of Cornelius Robinson did have it's perks. Most people respected him and wanted to be his friends. It did get annoying when he realised they were hoping to get like fifteen minutes of fame or something. But he knew his real friends were the ones who stuck with him and rarely asked for favours that only he could manage because of who he was. That outlook did result in him having only a few friends and not as many as most people would assume. In fact, he only had three people he considered his best friends (four if you included his father from the whole time machine incident).

 

Hiro, Penny and Violet.

 

He got along mostly fine with the first two, but Violet it was fifty/fifty. Sometimes she'd insult him or he'd do it to her. It wasn't like they had anything against each other. It was how they were. Neither went too far when picking on each other and usually when they did, it was all in good fun. Mostly she'd make fun of his hair or his cocky personality and he'd make fun of her Samara look or her shyness.

 

But even with friends and the mass public who had no issue with him, there would always be a small group of people who just couldn't stand him for who knows what reason. While he usually got into trouble with his antics, he didn't exactly go looking for trouble.

 

At school, a group of kids would wait for him to be alone and be ready to attack him. Mostly they'd just result to verbal insults since physical harm would raise alarms to outsiders. They'd insult him about how he just had things easy because he came from a rich family and how life was handed to him on a silver platter or how his father was the reason people lost their jobs because of his inventions. It didn't matter to them if he had a say in how that happen. He rarely did. Wilbur didn't ask to be born a Robinson (not that he minded. He loved his family.), he didn't contribute to his father's company and he wasn't the one who approved of what inventions came out to the public that resulted in a drop of employment.

 

But these kids refused to see his point of view and continued throwing insults about how he didn't know how to do anything because someone would always do things for him. Or how he believed he was lucky because he got all the cool stuff. He sure didn't feel lucky now.

 

One day, it had gotten to a certain point where he just told them to back off. Yeah, that only made things worse. This time, they didn't care if he got hurt and he was shoved onto the ground. His cowlick became undone, resulting in his hair sticking out in different directions and not in the usual pint he had. His clothes were now covered in dirt and grass. He was pretty sure some dirt was on his face from the feel of it.

 

“Does rich boy need his butler to clean him up now?” one of the kids taunted.

 

“Maybe now he knows how it feels to be thrown in the dirt.” another said.

 

Wilbur scrunched his face in anger and pushed himself up. He was done with this. They only knew what the media told them and he was ready to put them in their place. They didn't know him and had no right to judge him.

 

Before he could attempt to attack them, one of the kids folded in on themselves as if they had been hit in the stomach. It was followed by other movements from them as if they had been attacked. Almost as if an invisible force was hitting them.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Oh god, there's a ghost!” one cried.

 

Wilbur didn't exactly need to be a genius to know what was happening. It was further proven when an almost invisible light pushed them further away.

 

“I suggest you all should leave.” In front of Wilbur a girl in red spandex and black boots appeared.

 

“Invisigirl?” one of the kids blinked in surprise.

 

“The one and only.” she confirmed. “Now as I said, leave this kid alone before I throw another field at you.” Invisigirl threatened.

 

The kids knowing they couldn't fight a super nodded and began to ran off.

 

“I better not catch you bullying anyone again!” she shouted.

 

Once they were gone and the coast seemed clear, Invisigirl turned around to face Wilbur as she removed her mask, revealing his dear friend.

 

“I could've handled that myself.” he told her.

 

“I know. But I wasn't going to just watch and let them fight you. It's my job, you know.” she said. “Besides, no one is allowed to make fun of you but me, cowlick.” she grinned and flicked at his hair. “You probably wanna fix that. Can't have the famous Wilbur Robinson walking around looking like a mess.” she teased.

 

Wilbur couldn't help but laugh. This teasing was much more welcomed than from those kids. He knew Violet was a good person and had proven she was countless times. And her teasing him showed how much he meant to her because she didn't always open up to others. Her teasing him showed she was comfortable around him and wasn't afraid of what she said around him.

 

“Come here!” he threw his arm around her. “You should probably change or put your mask back on. Can't let your little secret come out.”

 

The two laughed and then went their seperate ways to fix up. Once done, they met up again to attend their next class together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more on my tumblr: guardianofzing


End file.
